BROTHER CONFLICT
by gak jelas
Summary: tiba-tiba mendapat 13 saudara jelas tak pernah ada dalam fikiran minseok dan sekarang ia mendapatkan keluarga baru dengan ketiga belas pria tampan. entah bagaimana jadinya hidup minseok nanti tapi yang jelas minseok berniat menikmati kehidupan barunya itu sebaik mungkin. LuMin-Xiuhan,XiuYoel,XiuN,XiuKai,Xiuchen,xiuhun, xiu and otherlh ya pokoknya/EXO/N VIXX/Mark SM RO/YAOI/CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Brother Conflict

Cast : exo member, N VIXX, mark SM Rocky

Genre : family, romace, nggak tau lagi deh :p

Rate : T

Ff ini remake anime yang sama persis ama judulnya. Berharapnya sih aku nggak remake sama persis kayak anime aslinya.

.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dan dibesarkan oleh orang tua tunggal jelas membuat kehidupanku begitu datar dan membosankan. Yah… aku seratus persen kesepian dan hanya hidup sendiri karena ayahku terlalui sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer terkenal. Lalu tiba-tiba ayah mengabariku jika ia akan menikah dengan seorang janda. Sialnya itu juga hanya disampaikannya melalui telfon. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana menyedihkannya kehidupan ku?.

Bukan… aku tidak menentang keinginan ayahku untuk menikah lagi. walaupun ayahku sibuk aku tahu beliau sangat menyayangiku. Aku juga mendukung niatnya itu.

'xiu. Kau tidak boleh pindah kerumah itu. Oh Tuhan.. rumah itu penuh serigala. Kau tahu… SE-RI-GA-LA xiu' nah… yang berisik ini peliharaanku. Namanya baobao. Ia seekor tupai jantan yang selalu menjagaku dari kecil.

Apa kalian bingung mengapa aku mengerti apa yang ia katakan?. Maka jawabannya singkat saja. Aku juga tak tahu. Muehehhhe

"kau berlebihan baobao. Aku sudah lama berharap memiliki saudara dan hidup di dalam keluarga yang penuh kehangatan dan rasa kekeluargaan. Aku bosan hidup sendiri" tanggapku sembari menatap bangunan yang nampak menjulang di luar sana.

'berlebihan katamu. Kau itu manis xiu. Aku tak mau mereka menyerangmu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ngeri' berlebihan sekali peliharaanku ini. Tapi memang selama ini hanya ia yang menjagaku bahkan semenjak aku kecil ia sudah menjagaku dengan sepenuh hati.

"aku tampan baobao. Berhenti mengatakan aku manis" protesku tak suka dan menepuk pelan kepala hewan peliharaanku ini

'kau saja yang merasa jika kau itu tampan. Coba kau tanya pria tampan yang sedari tadi menatapmu dengan tatapan lapar itu' dan detik berikutnya ia sudah menggeram marah pada pria tampan yang ia maksut. Benar-benar hewan yang pemarah

Minseok pov end

.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap sejumlah bangunan yang berkelebat di luar mobil dengan tatapan malas. Ia senang akan bertemu keluarga barunya tapi sikap sungkannya juga membuatnya sedikit enggan meninggalkan rumahnya dan ayahnya dulu hanya untuk tinggal di rumah yang lebih besar lagi.

"semoga mereka dapat menerimaku dengan baik ya bao"

'pasti bisa xiu. Yang aku takutkan justru jika mereka menerkammu' rutuk baobao dan membuat minseok mendengus pelan

"kita sudah sampai minseok-sii" supir pribadi yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput minseok di rumahnya itu membuka pintu mobil untuk minseok.

Sejujurnya minseok tak suka dengan perlakuan berlebihan itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia terbiasa hidup mandiri dan tak dilayani. Matanya menatap takjub bangunan lima lantai dengan balkon di setiap kamarnya. Bangunan itu berbentuk leter u dengan halaman luas ditengah-tengahnya. Ada sebatang pohon sakura besar dan juga akasia tumbuh di sana. Belum lagi beberapa petak bunga tulip beraneka warna dan juga beberapa bunga yang tak minseok ketahui apa namanya.

"halo, perkenalkan. Saya minseok" ujar minseok manis dengan senyum kecil di bibir merahnya yang membuat kedua orang di depannya ikut tersenyum ke arah minseok.

Yang satu nampak dewasa dengan kesan terpelajar dan berwajah luar biasa tampan. Jika minseok tak salah pria di depannya ini kris, anak tertua juga seorang dokter muda di rumah sakit keluarga seoul. Sedangkan yang mungil dan nampak ramah karena senantiasa tersenyum itu adalah si bungsu mark. Seorang pelajar junior high school tingkat dua.

"hai kak. Aku mark. Senang berkenalan denganmu kakak" mark lagi-lagi tersenyum innocent ke arah minseok yang mau tak mau ikut membalas senyum manis mark

"aku kris. Semua barang-barangmu sudah di masukkan ke dalam kamarmu. Ngomong-ngomong. Selamat datang minseok" whoa… silau… minseok silau akan pesona pria dewasa di depannya ini.

.

.

.

'xiu, kurasa kris dan si banyak senyum tadi orang yang tak berbahaya.' Baobao mengoceh sembari memakan kenarinya dengan semangat,'tapi bukan berarti kau harus lengah ya. Kau itu kadang bodohnya tidak ketolongan dan berhentilah bersikap lembut pada semua orang. Aku takut kau akan dipermainkan oleh mereka' baobao menghentikan makannya saat ia tak juga mendapatkan tanggapan dari minseok yang biasanya selalu mendebatnya dengan kata-kata tak masuk akal minseok tentang keluarga baru yang baik dan ramah.

Keluarga besar yang terdiri dari tiga belas orang pria luar biasa tampan jika baobao lihat dari foto-foto yang dikirim joongwon, papa minseok pada minseok seminggu yang lalu. Yang tertua sudah bekerja sebagai seorang dokter terkenal dan yang paling muda nampak polos dan tak berbahaya bagi minseok.

'xiu… xiu… XIU!" teriak bao panik ketika matanya tak menangkap sosok minseok di dalam kamar baru minseok yang telah di siapkan oleh kris dan yang laiannya.

Kamar besar dan mewah dengan segala perlengkapan tak kalah mewah dan modern yang membuat siapa saja akan berdecak iri jika melihatnya. Di depan kamar minseok terdapat plat nama minseok yang terbuat dari ukiran manis berwarna emas dan yang terpeting sekarang itu adalah mencari keberadaan minseok bukan menjabarkan keadaan kamar baru minseok bao.

Dengan panik bao membuang kenarinya dan berlari serampangan di seluruh ruangan di rumah luar biasa luas itu. Matanya menyorot resah tiap inci tempat yang ia lewati.

'xiu… xiu… dimana kau xiu..?!' panggil bao panik dan memasuki lift yang terbuka dengan cepat. Beberapa menit kemudia ia sudah sampai di baseman tapi lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan minseok.

'gawat… gawat…gawat.. bagaimana jika ia diserang serigala-serigala itu!' cicit bao makin kalut dan mendadak membeku ketika pintu lift di lantai tiga terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok tegap dengan paras rupawan yang nampak asik mengobrol.

"kau dari luar lu?"

"bagitulah. Habis pulang latihan" jawaban bernada acuh itu membuat pria tampan berbadan tinggi dengan wajah ramah dan brengsek versi bao mengangguk

mengerti.

Sedangkan mata tajam pria tampan satunya menyorot penasaran pada bao yang dengan otomatis menyelinap masuk ke dalam celah antara pot bunga dan juga sofa loby lantai empat. Dengan penasaran pria tampan sekaligus cantik itu mendekati tempat persembunyian bao dan menarik kulit leher bao dengan tangannya.

"tupai?" pria kelewat tampan hingga terlihat cantik itu mengernyit bingung dan makin bingung ketika hewan mungil itu menggeram padanya.

"peliharaan siapa?"

"mana ku tahu" jawab luhan acuh dan menyerahkan hewan itu pada chanyeol yang balas menatap hewan menggemaskan dengan bulu abu-abu dengan penuh minat dan berteriak keras saat hewan itu mencakar wajahnya dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

Luhan yang melihat kakaknya di serang tiba-tiba segera mengambil tupai itu dan memegangnya sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Bahaya jika tupai jantan itu kembali mengamuk. Di lantai empat pintu lift kembali terbuka dan pria tampan berwajah lempeng memasuki lift.

"kau datang?" Tanya chanyeol sedikit tak pecaya ketika melihat pria tampan bersurai hitam legam sewarna rambut luhan dengan penuh minat

"kris menyuruhku pulang" jawaban bernada acuh itu seketika membuat atmosfir memberat dan membuat bao menatap mereka bingung secara bergantian.

'lay, anak ke 10. Seorang flowerboy di kampusnya. Dan pria tampan bertubuh luar biasa tinggi yang tadi ku cakar anak ketiga, chanyeol. Playboy tak tahu diri yang justru bekerja sebagai host di salah satu host club terkenal korea. Dan yang memegangku ini Luhan. Mahasiswa tingkat empat yang juga merupakan atlet sepak bola. Pria luar biasa tampan dengan wajah sama luar biasa angkuh dan tak ramahnya. Xiu harus jauh-jauh darinya jika tak mau dibentak oleh luhan' racau bao kesal, seenaknya saja si luhan ini menyentuhnya sembarangan bahkan memperlakukannya dengan tak hormat begini

"hei… hewan ini sepertinya marah dengan kita?!" chanyeol melirik kedua adiknya yang nampak diam dan mendesah secara berlebihan melihat sikap tak peduli keduannya. Sedangkan bao mencicit berisik sembari berusaha mencakar-cakar tangan luhan

"bukannya kita semua memang wajib untuk dibenci" kalimat sedingin es itu membuat chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ya, mereka semua memang berhak dibenci.

Benci saja wajah rupawan mereka ber tiga belas dan kekayaan yang mereka miliki. Dan sekarang mereka juga akan mendapat anggota baru yang sangat menggemaskan. Kurang apa lagi hidup mereka?. terdengar narsis memang tapi itulah kenyataannya. mereka memang hidup dengan bergelimangan harta dan di berkahi wajah rupawan bak dewa-dewa yunani kuno.

"hei, kalau aku tak salah dengar dia manis dan menggemaskan?!" Tanya chanyeol yang hanya dibalas kebisuan,"kalian ini menyebalkan sekali. Setidaknya jika kakak kalian berbicara itu dijawab" protes chanyeol tak terima dan meringis saat dua, oh tidak.. tiga pasang mata jika di tambah dengan bao menatapnya tajam. Bahkan bao telah siap untuk mencakar wajah chanyeol lagi jika saja lift lantai lima tak terbuka dan mereka semua keluar dari dalam lift.

"katakan pada kris aku akan bergenti pakaian dulu. Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan bagianku untuk simanis"

'brengsek.. sialan.. kesini kau mesum…!" raung bao murka ketika chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Raungan marahnya berhenti ketika radarnya menangkap keberadaan minseok di dekatnya

.

.

.

.

"my…my,..my… lihat siapa ini..?" suara bernada sing a song itu mengalihkan perhatian minseok dari kris yang nampak sibuk di dapur dan terkesiap pelan saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengecup pipinya."hai manis. Aku N. Kau bisa memanggilku kak N. Selamat datang…" dan kali ini pelukan yang minseok dapatkan bahkan tangan tak tahu diri itu sudah merambat kebokong kencangnya andai saja seseorang tidak memukul kepala N dengan keras

"kau, mesum tak tahu diri. Kau bisa membuatnya takut bodoh" tampan, hanya satu kata itu yang dapat minseok jabarkan untuk pria yang telah menyelamatkannya dari tangan-tangan nakal N.

"kau ini mengganggu saja Dodio" dan lagi-lagi geplakan sayang yang N dapatkan dari pria tampan bernama D.O itu.

'anak kelima dan keenam. Sejauh ini anak kelima tidak berbahaya Xiu' bao tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dipundak minseok dan menyalak galak pada N yang menatapnya bingung

"ia marah dengan ku?" Tanya N tanpa dosa dan di balas tawa oleh kris dari arah konter dapur

"sekali bodoh tetap saja bodoh" tukas luhan dingin dan membuat N melotot marah pada pria tampan yang menatap minseok dengan tatapan acuhnya.

Minseok merasa jika luhan tidak menyukainya. Lihat saja mata tajam yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai dan wajah sedingin es di Alaska itu. Pria itu bahkan membuang tatapannya ketika minseok menatap luhan dengan tatapan bingungnya. Apa kedatangannya menggangu luhan?

"nah seokie… mereka berempat itu kakak-kakakmu juga. Yang tadi memelukmu namanya N dan yang memukulnya tadi Kyungsoo tapi kau bisa memanggilnya D.O. mereka kembar (anggep aja muka mereka mirip)." Kris mendekati kumpulan kecil itu dan minseok menatap kedua pria tampan yang sekarang berdiri berdampingan. Yang satu berambut silver dan satunya berambut hitam legam. N nampak tersenyum mesum ke arah minseok yang meringis dan lagi-lagi bao yang menggeram marah ke arah N bahkan bersiap untuk menerjang pria dengan cengiran jahil di bibirnya itu.

"yang berambut hitam itu Lay dan si angkuh itu luhan. Mereka beberapa tahu lebih tua darimu." Minseok tersenyum manis ke arah dua pria tampan minim ekspresi itu dan keduanya hanya menatap minseok datar. Membuat minseok serba salah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya resah.

'kenapa mereka sombong sekali. Kau harus jauh-jauh dari mereka xiu' bao menatap sinis dua pria jangkung itu

"tapi mereka itu kakak ku bao" sanggah minseok dan membuat bao meracau tak jelas

'mereka berbahaya xiu. Lihat saja si mesum itu' bao menatap N dengan tatapan tajamnya

"ah ya, hampir lupa. Ini suho. Ia anak kedua dan ia seorang pengacara" seorang pria tampan berambut blonde tersenyum ramah pada minseok

"yata… ada ramai-ramai apa ini?" teriakan dari arah tangga lantai dua membuat semua mata teralih pada asal suara. Di sana, seorang pria berkulit tan eksotis berdiri menganga menatap minseok yang sama terkejutnya."kau!. mengapa kau di sini?" teriakan kaget di iringi derap langkah yang terhenti di depannya membuat minseok tergagap kaget. Terlebih lagi wajah si pendatang baru hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya

"yayyaya.. menjauh darinya hitam" dengan tak berpri kehitaman N menarik kerah seragam Kai menjauh dari minseok

"dia saudara baru kita kai" ujar suho dan dibalas teriakan lagi oleh kai.

"apa-apaan!. Kenapa harus kau?" raung kai tak terima, telunjuknya terarah pada minseok yang nampak kebingungan dengan tanggapan berlebihan kai padanya

"kau berisik seperti biasanya hitam" dan satu lagi pria tampan muncul. Itu chanyeol yang sudah berganti dengan kemeja dan celana katun nyaman,"ah… halo adik manis. Aku kakak ketigamu. Chanyeol" dan kecupan selembut beledu minseok terima pada punggung tangannya.

"tunggu dulu. Menyingkirkau tak berguna" kai mendorong chanyeol menjauh dari minseok yang tergagap. Seratus persen tak menyangka akan menghadapi orang-orang aneh di sekitarnya ini

"kai.. halo.. mohon kerja samanya ya" sapa minseok ramah dan dibalas dengusan oleh kai

"dengar ya.. sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mengakuimu sebagai saudaraku" tegas kai dengan wajah keras menahan emosi

"KAI/KAKAK!" teriak tujuh orang secara bersamaan dan hanya ditanggapi kai dengan lengosan tak peduli yang membuat minseok tertawa gugup

"aku juga tak berharap ia menjadi adikku" dingin dan angkuh. Pria bernama luhan itu menatap minseok dangan tatapan tak berminat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa

"jangan dengarkan mereka cantik. Mereka hanya belum terbiasa saja" chanyeol menyentuh ringan tangan minseok dan lagi-lagi menjerit sakit ketika bao menerjang wajahnya dengan kaki-kaki kecil tupai gemuk itu. Membuat kegaduhan sekarang terfokus pada tupai jantan minseok dan chanyeol. Melupakan sejenak keadaan canggung dan atmosfir tak nyaman di antara mereka.

Minseok melirik luhan yang memejamkan matanya dengan tatapan ragu. Entah mengapa ia merasa melakukan kesalahan kali ini. Dan pria mungil itu terkesiap pelan saat mata setajam elang luhan tiba-tiba terbuka dan menatap minseok dengan lekat. Menghantarkan sengatan menyenangkan pada diri minseok yang tiba-tiba merona dan seringai menawan yang seketika terbentuk pada bibir merah luhan membuat minseok makin merona.

Dengan cepat minseok mengalihkan tatapannya dari luhan dan bergabung dengan kekacauan yang baobao buat. Tanpa sadar jika mata tajam itu sedikit melembut melihat wajah panic minseok ketika menarik baobao dari wajah chanyeol. Terlebih lagi ketika minseok membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada chanyeol yang nyaris kehabisan nafas karena dibekap oleh tubuh gempal babobao.

"sepertinya ini akan menarik" seringai luhan makin melebar dengan mata menyorot tajam pada sosok mungil yang kembali dibuat kewalahan oleh saudara-saudaranya.

Bersiap-siaplah minseok karena mulai saat ini kehidupan mu tak akan pernah sama lagi sayang…

TBC/END?

huapa ini...? entah kenapa aku nggak cukup percaya diri dengan ff ini.

Lita eonni… aku nepatin janjiku ya… jadi kita nggak ada hutang ff lagi ni…^^

Semoga aja ff ini nggak jadi projek gagal aku lagi cs aku masih focus ama ff satunya yang udah hampir selesai.


	2. Chapter 2

Minseok menatap saudara-saudara barunya secara bergantian. Di sofa panjang yang lagi-lagi berbentuk leter u itu sekarang nampak penuh dengan saudara-saudaranya. Di sofa sebelah kiri ada sikembar kyungsoo dan N yang nampak menempel satu sama lain.

'mereka tidak incestkan?' Tanya bao sinis, seratus persen benci pada N yang tersenyum-senyum aneh pada minseok.

"bao… jangan seperti itu" bisik minseok tak enak hati.

"rasanya menyenangkan mempunyai adik baru. Apa lagi yang manis seperti minseok" ok… kali ini kalimat menjijikan itu berasal dari chanyeol yang duduk tepat di samping minseok. Minseok duduk diapit oleh chanyeol dan sibungsu mark

'kau… ku bunuh kau mesum gila…!' siaga, bao siap menyerang chanyeol kembali dengan cakarnya. Membuat chanyeol menyingkir secara teratur. Ogah kembali mendapatkan cakaran pada wajah tampannya

"maafkan bao kak. Ia hanya tak terbiasa dengan orang ramai" minseok tak enak hati dengan kekacauan yang telah diperbuat oleh bao dalam hitungan menit semenjak ia tinggal di rumah ini.

"ahahha. Tak masalah. Apa lagi ia peliharaan adik kecil ku yang manis" whoa… cari mati kau yeol. Terbukti detik berikutnya bao sudah siap menyerang chanyeol jika minseok tidak dengan cepat menangkap hewan mungil luar biasa galak itu dan menahannya dalam pangkuan minseok.

"benci saja mahluk mesum itu bao" N mengompor-ngompori bao dan meringis pelan ketika tatapan tajam hewan galak itu beralih padanya. Sepertinya ia lupa jika tangan nakalnya tadi sudah menyentuh majikan kesayangan bao dengan tidak sopannya

"berhentilah berkicau berisik." Datar… tak bersahabat dan angkuh. Hanya itu yang dapat minseok gambarkan tentang luhan. Setidaknya lay masih mau tersenyum padanya.

Sedangkan luhan dan kai hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa bersuara lagi semenjak kejadian kai meneriaki minseok tadi. Untuk si mungil mark justru minseok sangat berterimakasih. Mark nampak berisik dan menggemaskan dengan sikap manjanya yang terus menempel pada minseok. Membuat minseok sedikit terhibur dan merasa di terima.

"kakak.. kakak.. peliharaan kakak lucu. Aku juga punya boneka kelinci besar dikamar. Kapan-kapan kita main bersama ya" katanya semangat dengan wajah penuh harap

"cih.. bocah itu mencuri start" decak N tak suka dan kembali berteriak karena Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memukul kepalanya dengan majalah. Hei.. itu sakit pastinya.

"kambali lah menjadi bayi jika kau mau dimanja mesum!" kali ini kai yang menyalak. Hoh.. berganti peran dengan bao sepertinya

"berhentilah berdebat. Kalian membuat minseok tak nyaman" whoa… ternyata orang seramah krispun bisa bersikap dingin dan suasana seketika menghening.

"ah… lebih baik kita lihat "dia" saja"

"ah… hidupkan tvnya.. hidupkan tvnya.." dendang mark dengan semangat dan seketika tv besar di hadapan mereka menyala.

Menampilkan sosok rupawan seorang pria muda yang sedang menyanyi dengan suara merdunya. Sejenak minseok terpaku. Sosok itu begitu menyilaukan di atas panggung besar dengan cahaya menyilaukan di sekitarnya. Senyum yang terbentuk pada bibir berisi si idol membuat minseok ikut tersenyum

"senyum palsu itu lagi.." minseok melirik N dengan ujung matanya dan merona ketika pria itu tersenyum menggoda padanya

"palsu sekali dia"

"setidaknya ia menawan tidak sepertimu hitam" ok, luhan punya lidah yang tajam. Satu lagi tambahan pada sifat minus luhan

"enak saja. Aku juga menawan. Tanya saja dengan minseok kalau kau tak percaya" dan seketika semua mata terarah kepada mereka berdua.

"apa maksutnya?" lay kembali bersuara, hilang sudah sikap sok coolnya tadi.

"itu… em… kami teman sekelas" jawab minseok gugup. Bagaimana tak gugup jika semua mata sekarang menatap minseok dengan tatapan menyelidik

"apa…?" teriak N dan Chanyeol secara berlebihan dang mengumpat ketika beberapa benda melayang ke arah mereka berdua,"betuntung sekali kau bung" rutuk keduanya secara bersamaan dan dibalas dengusan oleh kai yang kembali menatap tv

"aku juga mau sekelas dengan kakak.." rengek mark manja dan bergelayut manja pada lengan minseok. Membuat beberapa orang di ruangan itu menatap iri pada si bungsu yang mendapat elusan sayang dari minseok pada kepalanya

"aku benar-benar iri sekarang" sungut N kesal dan diacuhkan oleh yang lainnya.

"di mana ia sekarang?" Tanya d.o penasaran dengan mata masih terarah pada sosok yang sedang bernyanyi pada benda elektronik itu

"jeju. Tournya akan berakhir akhir minggu ini" jawab suho dan tersenyum ramah pada minseok yang nampak penasaran

"ah.. minseok. Yang di tv itu salah satu adik kita. Namanya jongdae dan nama panggungnya Chen. Umurnya 15 tahun. Lebih muda dua tahun dari kau dan kai." Jelas kris melihat wajah bingung minseok

'satu lagi srigala yang harus diwaspadai' keluh baobao lelah dan membuat minseok tertawa kecil sembari membelai kepala bao sayang. Matanya menatap pria-pria menawan di sekitanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Merasa senang dengan kehangatan dan kebisingan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan di kediamannya yang lama

.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Keluarga yang ramai. Penuh dengan teriakan dan perdebatan yang justru membuatku merasa nyaman bersama dengan mereka. Keriuhan yang tak pernah aku dapatkan selama ini. Ayahku terlalu sibuk untuk bertahan lama berada di rumah setiap ia pulang ke korea. Oleh sebab itu aku menyetujui usulnya untuk pindah ke rumah ini. Rumah yang penuh kehangatan dan hal-hal gila lainnya.

Terlebih lagi mereka semua menawan dalam arti yang berbeda bagi setiap orangnya. N dan chanyeol yang terlalu frontal dan sedikit mesum. Lay dan luhan yang terlalu cuek dan sangat minim ekspresi dan juga suara. Kris dan suho yang luar biasa dewasa dan sialnya sangat menawan. Kai yang entah mengapa menjadi sedikit kasar padaku. Dan yang terakhir mark yang menggemaskan dan manja.

Dengan ragu kulirik sekitarku dan terkesiap pelan saat mataku bertemu padang dengan mata tajam dan dingi luhan. Lagi-lagi pria itu menyeringai ke arahku. Matanya menyorot nakal. Tunggu dulu… aku tidak salah lihatkan?. Tidak mungkin ia melihatku dengan tatapan menggoda. Aku pasti salah lihat. Sialan.. mengapa senyumnya semenyilaukan itu.

'xiu..xiu.. XIU..!' aku tergagap ketika kaki-kaki kecil baobao menyentuh tanganku dengan tak sabaran. Dengan cepat kuputus tatapan ku pada luhan dan memerhatikan bao yang menatapku curiga. Aku bahkan menenggelamkan wajah memerahku pada perut baobao yang ku angkat dengan tiba-tiba ke arah wajahku.

Aku merona. Ya Tuhan… apa yang dimiliki seorang luhan sehingga membuatku merona.

'kau kenapa xiu?' aku hanya menggeleng pela pada perut baobao. Malunya… apa lagi kudengar luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah memalukanku.

"apa yang kau tertawakan lu?" Tanya kris bingung

"tak ada." Jawab pria itu cuek dan membuatku menggeram kesal.

Sialan kau luhan

Minseok pov end

.

.

.

.

Demam di hari pertama pindahan. Minseok tak pernah berfikir jika ia akan mengalaminya. Membuat panik orang-orang di sekitarnya dan sekarang menyibukkan kris, suho dan chanyeol yang sekarang sedang merawatnya.

"kau kurang tidur seokie" ujar kris sembari menempelkan plester penurun panas pada dahi minseok

"ma'af merepotkan" cicit minseok penuh sesal dan dibalas belaian sayang pada kepalanya oleh kris.

"kau keluarga kami jadi sudah seharusnya kami merawatmu."

'ini salahmu yang terlalu tegang semalam sehingga kau kurang tidur' omel baobao khawatir dan hanya ditanggapi minseok dengan senyum kecilnya

"apa aku menggangu?" seorang pria asing dengan wajah tampan muncul dari balik pintu kamar minseok

"tao. Masuklah" orang bernama tao itu tersenyum lembut pada minseok yang seketika tersipu melihat senyum si pendatang baru

"aku hanya datang untuk menyapa. Aku tao. Anak kedelapan. Senang bertemu denganmu xiu" ramah, hanya kata itu yang dapat minseok jabarkan tentang tao yang kembali tersenyum padanya.

Baobao memicingkan matanya heran pada tao yang menyapa minseok dengan nama kecilnya bukan minseok seperti yang lain. Dari mana pria ini mengetahui nama kecil minseok?

"maaf tidak bisa menyapa dengan seharusnya kak" ringis minseok penuh sesal dan ditanggapi tawa pelan oleh tao yang hanya mengangguk sekilas pada minseok.

"tak masalah. Kau butuh istirahat. Ah.. aku suka rambutmu. Lain kali biarkan aku menata rambutmu"

"tao seorang penata rambut jika kau bingung" suho menjelaskan pada minseok yang seketika mengangguk mengerti

"baiklah. Kami akan membiarkanmu beristirahat. Istirahatlah dengan baik" ujar kris dan mereka semuapun keluar dari kamar minseok

"aku suka kehangatan mereka bao" lirih minseok dengan senyum di bibirnya

'apanya?. Mereka berbahaya. Hati-hatilah xiu'

"tapi selama ini aku hanya hidup sendiri dan merawat diriku sendiri. Senang rasanya ada yang memerhatikan ku ketika aku sedang sakit" kalimat itu membuat baobao terdiam dan membiarkan minseok beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Suara roda di luar kamarnya membuat minseok terjaga dan beranjak dari kasurnya. Meninggalkan baobao yang telelap dengan tenang. Matanya membola ketika melihat kereta makanan berada di dekat pintu kamarnya dan ada chanyol disana. Tersenyum ramah pada minseok yang balas tersenyum pada chanyeol

"aku mengantarkan makanan. Kami takut kau masih terlalu lemas untuk turun" ujar chanyeol sembari mendorong kereta makanan itu masuk ke dalam kamar minseok

"ah.. terima kasih kak. Maaf merepotkan" ujar minseok tak enak hari dan terpaku ketika chanyeol mengecup pipinya dengan tiba-tiba.

Bao yang terbangun mendengar suar percakapan minseok dan chanyeol sudah siap menerjang chanyeol andai saja minseok tidak bersuara

"berhenti mempermainkan ku kak. Aku ingin kita bersaudara dengan baik" lirih minseok dengan mata menyorot tegas pada chanyeol yang membatu. Tak menyangka minseok akan berkata seperti itu padanya

"aku tak mengerti?. Apa maksutmu seokie?" Tanya chanyeol berlagak bingung dan membuat minseok mendengus pelan. Hilang sudah sikap manisnya.

"aku tahu kalian mempermainkanku. Aku tahu aku memang masih kecil dan terlihat gampang untuk dipermainkan. Tapi aku ingin kita bersaudara dengan baik. Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kakak tertarik padaku" tegas minseok dengan mata tetap terpaku dengan mata hijau chanyeol

"mungkin kau pikir aku terlihat bercanda tapi aku serius jika aku menyukaimu. Kau adikku jadi wajarkan kalau aku menyukaimu." Terdiam. Minseok merasa bersalah karena menuduh chanyeol yang tidak-tidak

"maafkan aku" cicit minseok penuh sesal

"tak masalah. Istirahatlah."

"apa aku melakukan kesalahan bao..?" Tanya minseok lirih ketika melihat punggung chanyeol yang menghilang dibalik pintu lift

'tidak xiu. Kau benar. Kau memang harus tegas dengan mereka' sergah bao cepat

"tapi dia bilang dia hanya menganggapku adik."

'jangan tertipu oleh perkataannya' tegas bao galak dan diangguki minseok

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lift chanyeol terdiam denga wajah datarnya. Ia bahkan menghela nafas berat sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift

"adik ya…?" lirihnya pelan

"bermimpi saja dik. Aku serius menyukaimu" sergah chanyeol dengan wajah kesal dan tersenyum culas

Oh.. sepertinya kau mendapat satu masalah minseok

.

.

.

.

'kau mau kemana xiu?'

"mandi bao. Badanku gerah" ujar minseok sembari membawa perlengkapan mandinya keluar kamar. Ya. Kamarnya yang mewah itu sialnya memang tidak dilengkapi kamar mandi pribadi di dalamnya

'tunggu dulu… biarkan aku berjalan di depan' teriak bao heboh dan memimpin jalan. Kepala mungilnya celingak-celinguk mengawasi setiap tempat yang mereka lewati.

"apa yang kau lakukan bao?" Tanya minseok heran ketika melihat bao bersembunyi dibalik dinding

Ayolah.. bao itu kecil jadi untuk apa ia bersembunyi seperti itu.

'mengawasi keadaan. Memastikan jika serigala-serigala itu tidak ada disekitar sini' jawab bao acuh dan membuat minseok mendesah lelah

Baobao mulai berlebihan. Dengan kesal misneok berderap ke arah kamar mandi yang lampunya masih menyala.

"kau tahu bao. Makin lama kau makin berlebihan" sungut minseok kesal dan membeku ketika matanya menangkap refleksi luhan di depannya.

Nampak menggiurkan dengan tubuh toples dan hanya ditutupi selembar handuk di bagian privatnya. Pria itu nampak seksi ketika berdiri angkuh sembari menenggak sebotol air mineral ditangannya. Terpaku.. minseok terpaku dengan wajah memerah.

Luhan yang baru mengetahui keberadaan minseok menatap bingung pria mungil yang nampak menggemaskan dengan wajah merona di depannya ini. Sebelah alisnya terangkat secara mengagumkan. Dan detik berikutnya seringai menyebalkannya terbentuk dengan luar biasa seksi pada bibir tipis semerah darah itu.

"suka dengan apa yang kau lihat adik kecil?" godanya dengan wajah minta dilempar

"ah.. ehmm.. maaf" teriak minseok heboh dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan tak kalah hebohnya. Membuat baobao yang baru datang heran dan mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi lalu mencicit marah ketika mendengar tawa jahil luhan di dalam sana

'ia menggodamu lagi ya? aku akan mencakarnya..,' tekat baobao penuh dendam dan ditahan minseok kedalam pelukannya.

"sudahlah bao. Aku yang salah karena asal masuk saja tanpa tahu ada kak luhan di dalam sana" kata minseok sembari membawa baobao menjauh dari kamar mandi

"aku mencintaimu soo.. tidak bisahkah kau melihatnya?' nada putus asa pada suara N membuat minseok menatap horror pemandangan di depannya. Ia tergagap saat meliha N menatap kyungsoo dengan mata sarat akan cinta. Suranya juga begitu lembut dan lirih

"mereka sedang apa..?' cicit minseok tak percaya

"aku juga mencintaimu N. kau saudaraku" jawab kyungsoo tak kalah lembutnya. Minseok tak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi kakaknya itu kerena kyungsoo memunggunginya saat ini

"tapi aku mancintaimu sebagai seorang pria bukan seorang saudara" membola. Mata cantik minseok membola. Tak menyangka akan menyaksikan pernyataan cinta N pada kyungsoo, saudara kembar N sendiri

"apa yang kau lihat?' pertanyaan bernada datar itu membuat minseok tersentak kaget. Di dekatnya ada luhan yang ikut-ikutan menatap arah tatapan minseok dan mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Seolah kegiatan kedua kakak kembarnya yang saling peluk itu nampak wajar

"itu. Apa tidak apa-apa?' Tanya minseok bingung

"Apanya?" tanggap luhan cuek

"my.. my,.. my.. ada ribut-ribut apa ini?' Tanya N yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dekat minseok dan luhan yang tergagap melihat kedua saudara kembar yang saling rangkul itu.

Minseok menggigit bibirnya gelisah dan menatap sikembar dan luhan secara bergantian. Baobao juga ikut menatap minseok heran karena majikannya itu nampak salah tingkah.

"itu.. kalian… itu tidak boleh.." cicit minseok ragu

"apa..?" tanya kyungsoo bingung. Pria itu membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang merosot turun

"maafkan aku. Tapi kalian itu bersaudara. Sudara kembar lagi. kalian tidak boleh menjalin hubungan yang seperti itu. Itu incest namanya" kata msineok cepat sembari menunduk dalam

Sing… sunyi… dengan takut-takut minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan membeku meliha seringai menyebalkan luhan dan wajah kaget kyungsoo dan wajah jahil N. ada senyum geli pada bibir luhan dan itu juga terpantul pada mata sekelam malam itu

"ah… kau mendengar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau dengar ya dik. Maafkan kami jika kami mengagetkanmu. Ya, aku memang mencintai kembaranku ini" ujar N cuek dan mengecup bibir kyungsoo tanpa ragu. Membuat minseok tersentak dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua kakaknya itu

"ah… maaf karena mengganggu kalian" minseok menunduk dalam dan berlalu dari tempat itu hingga tawa geli N terdengar.

"kau lucu sekali adik kecil. Sepertinya kau salah paham."

"apa maksutmu?" Tanya minseok bingung. Ia jelas-jelas melihat N menyetakan cinta pada kyungsoo dan baru saja ia juga melihat N mengecup bibir kyungsoo. Di mananya yanga salah paham coba?

"hentikan lelucon tak berguna ini. Kami sedang latihan membaca skrip minseok." Kyungsoo mendengus sebal ke arah N dan luhan yang menyeringai jahil

"maaf tidak mengatakannya pada mu minseok. Mereka itu actor pengisi suara. Kau bisa mendengar suara mereka dibeberapa filem dan juga game" tanggap luhan dengan seringai yang makin melebar. Berlagak merasa bersalah tapi wajah menyebalkan itu mengatakan kenyataan sebaliknya

"kami sedang berlatih skrip saat kau mendengarnya tadi" seketika minseok merasa bersalah karena asal tuduh sembarangan

"maafkan aku karena mengganggu pekerjaan kalian"

"tak masalah. Lain kali kau harus menjadi lawan berlatih kami ya adik manis" N menepuk pelan kepala minseok yang tertunduk dalam

"baiklah. Kita hentikan candaan tak penting ini." Kyungsoo berlalu dari hadapan mereka bertiga

"ahahah. Aku suka wajahmu tadi. Selamat malam minseok" ujar luhan sembari melambaikan tangannya pada minseok yang merona merah. Kesal sekaligus malu karena berhasil dikerjai oleh luhan dan N secara bersamaan

"ah… ini akan menyenangkan" dendang luhan ketika pria itu memasuki kamarnya dan mengedip genit ke arah minseok yang meremat tangannya gusar

'tidak sopan.. aku membancinya' amuk baobao murka ketika mereka sudah kemabali ke kamar msineok

"aku malu sekali…" keluh minseok sembari membenamkan wajah memerahnya pada bantal

'aku akan buat perhitungan pada rusa jahat itu' dengus baobao kesal

"sudahlah bao. Aku yang salah."

'terserahlah. Sekarang kau harus tidur biar tidak sakit lagi' tegas baobao yang di amini oleh misneok

.

.

.

.

"aku tak percaya ini. Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi saudaraku." Kai mengerang frustasi di atas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah.

"aku tak bisa terima. Kenapa ia dengan cueknya masuk kedalam keluarga ini… ARGHT… pokoknya aku tak akan mengakui dia sebagai saudaraku. Peduli setan ibu dan kakak-kakak akan marah" ujar kai sembari menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut tebalnya. Memaksa tubuhnya untuk beristirahat dan memejamkan matanya dengan enggan. Pikirannya kalut tentang seseorang yang tertidur di kamar yang berada tepat di atas kamatnya saat ini.

Nah minseok.. satu lagi gangguan akan kau dapatkan. Masih ada tiga orang yang belum kau temui dan tak ada yang menjamin jika mereka akan memberikanmu sambutan hangat seperti yang lainnya. kehidupanmu tak akan pernah sama lagi. tak akan ada lagi kehidupan datar tanpa warna. Bersiaplah dengan kekacauan baru yang akan menghampirimu..

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Ngocah apa dulu ya…?

Ah… makasih buat yg udah review ^^. Buat yg udah pernah nonton animenya. Gya…gyagya… aku juga suka banget ama anime ini. Tapi aku buat luhan jadi ngeselin banget disini kayaknya cs klo di animeya dy Cuma rada canggung aja bukan minta ditabok kaya di sini. Baobao seketika terkenal. Muehehhe

Aku bawa chap 3nya ni.. moga aja gak buat bingung ya ceritanya. Happy reading all^^

.

.

.

Minseok pov

Pagi pertamaku dengan keluarga baru. Dengan perlahan ku buka gorden cantikku dan menikmati cahaya mentari pagi yang menerobos masuk dari jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Pagi yang indah dan aku berharap hari ku juga akan seindah pagi ini

'xiu.. kau harus berhati-hati dengan serigala-serigala itu. Kita tak tahu apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan pada mu' ok… pagi-pagi tupai manisku mulai berkicau dan menunjukan taringnya. Itu juga kalau tupai punya taring.

"ayolah bao. Mereka itu saudaraku. Tak mungkin mereka berbuat jahat pada ku" ku bela saudara-saudara baru ku dan mendudukkan diriku pada ranjang. Menyangga tubuhku dengan tangan yang tertopang di belakang punggungku.

'itukan menurutmu. Bagiku mereka itu serigala yang berbahaya. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa xiu!' baobao mulai melakukan ceramah paginya dan membuatku meringis dan menatapnya bosan

"bao, kau tahukan aku berharap memiliki seseorang di sisiku. Dan sekarang aku memilikinya. Tidak hanya satu tapi tiga belas. Bahkan empat belas dengan ryewook umma" tangan ku sacara tak sadar menepuk pelan kepala bao yang terangkat ke arahku

"mereka memang ajaib. Tapi kau tahukan aku tak kalah ajaibnya dengan mereka. Jadi jangan terlalu cemas bao. Mereka hanya berusaha bersikap baik padaku." Aku melihat bao mulai melunak dan meloncat menaiki pundakku

'tetap saja kita harus waspada. Terlebih lagi dengan chanyeol,N,Luhan atau siapapun itu. Mereka semua berbahaya. Percaya saja dengan radarku'

Sepertinya percuma saja menenangkan bao jadi kuputuskan untuk mulai turun dan memulai sarapan.

Minseok pov end

.

.

.

Minseok menatap kagum hidangan lengkap yang tersaji di meja makan pagi ini. Ada sup ayam, ikan bakar, ayam goreng, roti dan aneka selai. Ini hanya sarapankan. Kenapa selangkap ini.

"selamat pagi.." sapa minseok ceria pada suho yang baru muncul dari arah dapur dengan semangkuk sup lagi di tangannya.

"pagi. Kau bangun pagi sekali"

"ku rasa kak suholah yang bangun sangat pagi karena menyiapkan semua hidangan ini"

"yah.. itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku tiap harinya untuk memasak bagi orang-orang berisik itu" minseok tertawa pela mendengar candaan suho

"ada yang bisa ku bantu kak?"

"ah.. kalau begitu tolong siapkan nasi dan dan susunya ya adik kecil" lagi-lagi godaan jahil yang membuat minseok mencebikkan bibirnya kesal dan beranjak ke arah penanak nasi.

"wah.. makan besar sepertinya" kai tiba-tiba muncul dari arah tangga, ada luhan di belakangnya.

Nampak tampan dengan kemeja hitam pas badan dan celana jins yang juga hitam. Pria itu dari pada seperti seorang mahasiswa justru nampak seperti seorang model majalah. Wajahnya datar dan ketika netranya bertemu pandang dengan mata coklat minseok seketika itu juga bias nakal terlihat pada mata setajam elang itu. Membuat minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan merasa sedikit salah tingkah.

"tumben sekali kalian bangun pagi?" Tanya suho heran dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"selamat pagi.." sapa minseok dari arah konter dapur dan dibalas kai dengan datar.

"pagi juga adik manis" nada menggoda dari suara luhan membuat minseok mencengkram gelas ditangannya dengan erat. Entah mengapa ia merasa terintimidasi akan keberadaan pria luar biasa tampan itu

"hei bocah-bocah tak tahu diri. Aku bertanya dengan kalian" sungut suho dari balik koran paginya

"aku ada kuliah pagi. Dan mana yang lainnya?" jawab luhan cuek dan mencomot roti tawar di depannya dengan enggan. Malas untuk sarapan tapi tergoda untuk mengganggu anggota baru mereka yang nampak sibuk di dapur.

"selamat pagi…!" ok, itu jelas mark. Karena hanya dia yang memiliki suara semanis itu.

"pagi juga mark" jawab minseok yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannnya menyiapkan susu dan juga nasi.

"ah… aku suka ini. Akhirnya ada anggota baru yang manis dan tidak menyebalkan seperti mereka" celetuk mark santai, mengacuhkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tak suka.

"makin besar sifatmu itu makin seperti luhan ya, iblis berwajah tampan" chanyeol yang baru datang menoyor kepala mark tak suka dan di balas mark dengan erangan kesal

"wah…wah..wah.. ada ramai-ramai apa ini?"

'muncul lagi orang gila satunya' sungut bao tak suka dan menggeram marah pada target-target kekesalannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan N dan chanyeol yang baru tiba dengan kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Ia juga tadi menggeram marah pada luhan dan kai.

"mana kris?' Tanya chanyeol di sela kegiatannya menikmati nasi dan supnya

"tidak pulang. Lagi-lagi ada pasien dadakan yang menahannya pulang."

"kak suho tidak sarapan?" Tanya minseok pada suho yang menyesap kopinya di sela-sela kegiatnnya membaca Koran

"dari pada memerhatikannya sebaiknya kau memerhatikanku saja Seokie cantik" dan geraman baolah yang menjawab perkataan N dan membuat pria tampan itu meringis

"kai, kau berangkat bersama minseok ya. Mulai hari ini kau ku izinkan membawa mobil tapi hanya jika kau pulang dan pergi dengan minseok" tegas suho ketika melihat wajah berbinar kai yang langsung melempeng ketika mendengar harus selalu bersama dengan minseok

"anu.. itu.. aku bisa pergi degan bis kak" tolak minseok tak enak hati ketika melihat raut kaku kai

"tidak. Kau berangkat dengan ku" tegas kai sembari menarik tangan minseok meninggalkan meja makan. Mengacuhkan teriakan beberapa kakaknya dan tawa mengejek luhan di belakanggnya.

.

.

.

.

"kai… maaf jika kedatanganku di keluarga kalian membuatmu tak nyaman" cicit minseok pelan dan mencengkram sabuk pengamannya dengan cengkraman kuat. Ia melirik kai takut-takut dengan ujung matanya

"dari pada mencemaskan itu sebaiknya kau cemaskan saja dirimu sendiri" kalimat dingin itu membuat minseok tersentak pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk minseok ketika ia gugup dan resah

"tapi aku senang bisa mengenal keluarga mu dan menjadi bagian dari kalian" bisik minseok pelan dan membuat kai mendesah sama pelannya

"kau itu bodoh ya. Maksut ku lindungi saja dirimu dari keluargaku. Kau tahu sendiri bagaiman seenaknya saja keluargaku itu. Kedepannya kau akan mendapat lebih banyak kerepotan untuk menghadapi kami semua" cetus kai kasar dan membuat minseok terkesiap

"aku tak masalah kok" melotot, kai melotot tak percaya mendengar kalimat polos yang meluncur dari bibir minseok itu.

"terserahlah. Yang jelas aku sudah mengingatkanmu" kai membuka pintu mobinya dan membuat minseok celingak-celingukan memerhatika sekitarnya.

Oh Tuhan,. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai sekolah. Dan begitu minseok keluar dari mobil seketika semua mata terarah kepada mereka. Heran kenapa si mungil minseok bisa satu mobil dengan pangeran sekolah mereka. Dan tatapan-tatapan itu membuat minseok luar biasa terganggu. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan parkiran dan meninggalkan kai yang masih berdiri di dekat mobil mereka. Tak sadar dengan tatapan kai yang melembut dan mendesah putus asa melihat punggung mungilnya yang makin menjauh

"kenapa harus kau?, kenapa bukan orang lain saja. Kenapa harus kau, orang yang ku sukai yang menjadi saudaraku?" ujarkai lirih dan melangkah lesu meninggalkan parkiran. Mengacuhkan teriakan memekakkan telinga para fansnya yang berisik.

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang…" teriak minseok ceria dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali untuk teriakannnya itu. Rumah nampak lengang dan tak berpenghuni

"apa mereka belum ada yang pulang?" gumam minseok heran, matanya memindai ruangan besar di depannya dengan wajah bingung

'tidak, ada satu serigala berbahaya di sini' cetus bao sinis dan mebuat minseok mentapa bao bingung

"perasaanmu saja bao"

'aku serius xiu. Ada satu serigala di sini. Kau harus berhati-hati' tegas bao yakin ketika mereka melangkah masuk lebih dalam dan terpaku melihat wajah rupawan yang baru kali ini dilihat oleh minseok secara langsung,'apa kata ku.' Teriak bao heboh dan menegakkan bulu-bulunya dengan waspada

"dia chen… lebih tampan dilihat secara langsung" gumam minseok pelan, takut menggangu tidur lelap chen

'kau ini bicara apa sih. Jelas dia tampan. Dia itu menjadi idol sejak umur 12 tahun xiu. Hati-hati dengannya' lagi-lagi bao mewanta-wanti minseok yang tersenyum kecil ketika melihat mata terpejam chen perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris madunya

"siapa kau?" Tanya chen bingung dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya, pria itu bahkan sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya sembari menatap minseok dengan curiga"ah.. kau pacar si mesum chanyeol ya?. Seleranya standar sekali" detik berikutnya chen mengernyit terganggu ketika bao menggeram marah padanya

"hewan aneh apa lagi ini?" telunjuknya teracung pada bao yang dengan seketika menggigit telunjuk kurang ajar itu dengan kuat.

"bao. Lepaskan. Kau bisa melukainya" minseok menarik pelan kepala bao mejauhi jari chen"maafkan bao ya chen. Ah.. sebelumnya perkenalkan. Aku minseok. Aku baru kemarin pindah kemari" sapa misneok ramah

"ah… anaknya papa baru kami" tanggap chen tak peduli dan diangguki dengan semangat oleh minseok,"kau cukup manis kak. Tapi sepertinya kau cukup bodoh juga" seringai menyebalkan itu lagi.. minseok medesah putus asa dan bao sibuk memaki sembari berusaha menggapai-gapai tubuh chen, sayangnya tak berhasil karena minseok menahannya dalam kungkungan tangan minseok

"ku pikir akan seperti apa rupamu. Kau bodoh sekali masuk kedalam keluarga ini. Selamat datang di kandang serigala kakak manis" goda chen dengan wajah menyebalkannya dan meninggalkan minseok yang tergagap kaget mendengar perkataan sambil lalu chen yang membuat baobao mengamuk dalam pelukan minseok

.

.

.

.

"selamat datang…" sapa minseok ceria ketika suho baru saja memasuki ambang pintu dan membuat suho terpaku. Matanya menatap minseok kosong dan membuat minseok mengernyit bingung,"ada apa kak?" Tanya minseok akhirnya

"ah.. tak apa-apa. Hanya merasa senang saja ada yang mengucapkan kata itu. Sudah lama tak ada yang mengucapkannya untuk ku" jawab suho canggung dan memasuki ruang keluarga dengan berkantuung-kantung belanjaan

"biar ku bantu" putus minseok cepat dan mengambil beberapa belanjaan dari tangan suho yang dengan senang hati membagi bawaannya pada minseok

"kenapa kakak belanja sebanyak ini?" Tanya minseok bingung, tangannya sibuk memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas

"ah, itu. Besok luhan ulang tahun. Biasanya sih tidak dirayakan tapi karena besok ia ulang tahun yang kedua puluh kami memutuskan untuk merayakannya" jawab suho dari arah dispenser

"wah… beruntungnya aku bisa ikut merayakannya bersama kalian" pekik minseok heboh dan membuat suho tertawa pelan.

"ya, kami juga senang kau ikut meramaikan acaranya besok"

"apa yang bisa kusiapkan untuk acara besok?" Tanya minseok semangat

"kebetulan sekali kau bisa membantuku untuk membuat kuenya?"

"aku bisa!" minseok menjawab dengan semangat, membuat suho tersenyum dan baobao mencicit senang melihat minseok sesenang itu

"kalau begitu tolong ya minseok"

"serahkan saja padaku kak" teriaknya penuh semangat

.

.

.

"ini merepotkan…" rengek minseok pada bao yang bertengger mantap pada pundaknya

'salah siapa menawarkan diri unuk membuat kue. Kaliankan bisa membelinya' rutuk bao kesal, sepertinya semenjak minseok pindah rumah kerjaan baobao itu hanya marah-marah dan marah-marah.

"akukan hanya mau membantu bao. Aku juga ingin berperan serta dalam menyiapkan petanya. Aku hanya tak menyangka saja kalau aku akan kerepotan membawa belanjannya." Sungut minseok kesal. Bao ini benar-benar tidak pengertian sekali

'terserah. Aku sudah lelah mengingatkanmu. Lagian kenapa kau mau repot-repot buat si menyebalkan itu?' Tanya bao tak habis fikir dengan sikap minseok yang memang ajaib ini.

"karena dia kakakku bao. Walaupun dia menyebalkan aku yakin dia juga pasti akan menerimaku seperti yang lain. Selain itu kurasa dia juga sangat keren. Jago olah raga. Masuk klub inti sepak bola dan selalu malakukan kegiatan-kegiatan amal dengan seluruh kegiatan olah raganya itu. Aku kagum dengannya!" ok.. sepertinya minseok terkena virus-virus fans girling. Membuat baobao menganga dan mereka berdua terkesiap kaget ketika mendengar tawa renyah dan terhibur di belakang mereka.

Pucat, minseok memucat ketika melihat luhan berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan mereka begutu ia membalikan badannya. Beruntung ia tak menjatuhkan belanjaannya. Wajah luhan nampak menawan dan menarik perhatian setiap pejalan kaki. Tawa itu masih ada dan membuat wajah luhan lebih lembut dan makin tampan. Membuat minseok menahan nafasnya dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila. Pria itu nampak memikat dengan kaus olah raga berwarna biru dengan berkerah. Ngomong-ngomong, minseok suka sekali dengan warna biru

"kak luhan.." lirih minseok nyaris tak terdengar dan membuat luhan menghentikan tawanya dan melangkah mendekati minseok

"aku tak tahu jika kau sekagum itu denganku" goda luhan dan membuat minseok salah tingkan. Bao menggeram marah pada luhan yang mengacuhkannya,"haruskah aku memberimu penghargaan untuk semua kekagumanmu itu?" sebelah alis luhan terangkat naik dan membuat minseok mencebik kesal

"kau salah paham kak. Aku bukan pengagummu" sungut minseok kesal

"stalker ku kalau begitu?" godah luhan lagi dan membuat minseok menganga tak percaya,"ok setalker ya. Kita sepakat." Ujar luhan sembari melangkah meninggalkan minseok yang masih terpaku mendengar kata-kata luhan tadi.

"luhan menyebalkan…!" teriak minseok kesal setelah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan menghasilkan tawa geli luhan yang belum terlalu jauh dari mereka.

Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya luhan akan pergi latihan.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah menghentak kesal minseok memasuki rumah dan membeku ketika melihat kaki seseorang menyembul dari balik tembok. Seketika minseok meletakkan belanjaanya pada lantai dan menghampiri si pemilik kaki.

"kak tao..? kakak kenapa?' Tanya minseok panic ketika ia mengetahui jika itu tao

'dia tak apa-apakan xiu?' Tanya bao tak kalah paniknya dan erangan samar dengan mata yang perlah terbukalah yang menjawab pertanyaan baobao itu

"xiu…?" panggil tao setengah sadar

"kenapa ia memanggilku dengan panggilan itu?. Hanya baobao yang memanggilku dengan nama kecilku itu" iner minseok bingung

'ini aneh, kenapa ia bisa tahu nama kecilmu?'

"kenapa kakak tudur di lantai?" Tanya minseok heran dan mengacuhkan perkataan baobao

"aku ingin tidur disofa tapi aku tak berhasil mencapainya karena sudah terlalu mengantuk" jawab tao dengan diiringi tawa canggungnya

"oh.. aku mengerti"

"xiu.. biarkan aku menata rambutmu hari ini" tao menahan minseok yang akan meninggalkannya,"inikan hari ulang tahun luhan. Aku ingin membuatmu tampil beda untuk hari ini"

Dan di sini lah minseok akhirnya. Duduk anteng pada kursi yang di siapkan oleh tao dan menatap tak percaya pada pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin. Rambutnya nampak lembut dan sekarang telah berganti warna dengan warna coklat madu. Ada ikal samar pada rambutya yang sudah sedikit memanjang itu.

"ah.. hairspraynya habis. Aku akan mengambil yang lainnya. kau tunggu di sini ya" ujar tao dan membuat minseok tersentak pelan.

"tak usah kak. Ini juga sudah bagus kok" tolak minseok cepat tapi tao sudah beranjak dari posisi awalnya.

"hei.. pendatang baru.. ada apa dengan penampilanmu itu?" suara merdu itu membuat minseok menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah lantai dua dan menemukan chen yang menatapnya dengan mata membola,"sialan, kau nampak manis dengan penampilan barumu." Rutuk chen gusar dan menatap minseok lekat-lekat

"ah… bisakah kita melupakan kalau kita bersaudara. Kurasa aku menyukaimu" minseok tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan chen tersebut dan mengernyit bingung ketika mendengar chen tertawa geli

"kau harus lihat wajahmu tadi. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau benar-benar bodoh ya menanggapi serius ucapan ku tadi" baobao seketika murka dan minseok mengepalkan tangannya kesal mendengar perkataan chen tersebut

"siapa yang menata rambutmu?"

"kak tao" jawab minseok ketus dan membuat chen mengernyit

"dimana dia sekarang?"

"manaku tahu!" ketus dan makin ketus

"arght,,, sialan. Aku ke tempatnya bekerja dan katanya dia di rumah. Aku kerumah dia justru pergi lagi. ini mengesalkan" gerutu chen kesal dan makin kesal saat telfonnya berbunyi,"hei, sampaikan salam ku pada yang lain.. aku harus kembali bekerja. Sampai bertemu lagi kakak manis" masih sempat-sempatnya pria itu menggoda minseok dengan flying kissnya.

"ini tidak akan mudah" lirih minseok lelah

'ku bilang juga apa' sungut baobao kesal

.

.

.

Terpaku… semuanya menatap satu titik dengan tatapan kagum dan penuh semangat. Beberapa mendesah secara berlebihan, bahkan mark sudah melonjak-lonjak kegirangan ditempatnya.

"kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya chanyeol tak percaya

"kurasa begitu." Jawab minseok ragu

"wah… ini cantik sekali" heboh mark dan di angguki oleh kris dan suho

"kau berbakat ya dik" goda N dan membuat minseok meringis

"kau membuatkannya untuk luhan?" Tanya kai tak percaya, matanya menyorot tak suka pada minseok dan juga kuenya secara bergatian

"jelas untuk luhanlah. Yang ulang tahunkan luhan bukan kau hitam!" sindir kyungsoo kejam dan membuat kai memelototinya dengan tak suka

"hentikan sekarang juga. Aku bosan mendengar kalian rebut saja" whoa.. sang tetua mulai menunjukan taringnya sehingga membuat keadaan menghening

"hai.. halo.. dimana semua orang..?" teriakan heboh itu menyentak mereka dengan cepat dan menanti kehadiran luhan dengan semangat. Di tangan mereka sudah tersedia semprotan confetti dan juga beberapa terompet kecil. Terompet itu mah sudah jelas kerjaan N dan chanyeol yang terkadang suka membuat keributan

"happy birthday…!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan berjenis konfeti menerjang luhan begitu ia menginjakkan kaki kea rah dapur. Jangan lupakan suara berisik terompet yang ditiup dengan gila-gilaan oleh N dan chayeol ditambah dengan si bungsu mark

"whao.. haruskah aku mengatakan waw…?" tanggap luhan ketika kebisingan itu menghilang, wajahnya nampak datar dan membuat semuanya melotot kesal ke arah luhan.

"apa kataku. Dia itu tak tahu diri dan tak tahu terima kasih. Percuma saja memberinya kejutan" gerutu N kesal dan diangguki dengan lemas oleh yang lain.

"bubar-bubar. Biarkan saja rusa tak tahu diri ini sendirian" usir chanyeol tak kalah kesalnya dan membuat luhan tertawa geli.

"berapa umur kalian sih begitu saja marah" goda luhan dan mengecup pipi minseok yang ada di dekatnya dengan kilat. Membuat semua yang berada di sana membeku dan detik berikutnya menerjang luhan dengan berutal

"brengsek. Jangan mengecupnya sesukamu rusa" buak… hantaman bantal yang entah di dapat dari mana oleh kyungsoo mengenai kepala luhan

"kau pikir kau siapa sialan berani menciumnya sembarangan hah!" kali ini chanyeol yang menggeplak kepala luhan kesal

"kakak curang.. aku juga mau cium-cium kak minseok" protes mark sembari melonjak-lonjak di atas tubuh luhan yang tertawa dengan hebohnya di lantai

"ahahhaha. Maafkan. Aku.. oh tuhan.. hentikan itu kyungsoo. Jangan menggelitikiku lagi kai" ujar luhan terpatah-patah. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Menyisakan suho,kris, minseok, lay, dan tao yang melihat kegiatan itu dengan geli. Minseok bahkan lupa dengan kecupan luhan pada pipinya tadi.

.

.

.

.

"ah… terima kasih atas pesta kecilnya" ujar luhan setelah mereka semua duduk melingkari meja makan dengan luhan menjadi penunggu kepala meja.

Nampak ceria dan senang dengan kebersamaan mereka ini. Senyumnya senantiasa terkembang mendengar celetukan-celetukan saudara-saudarnya. Matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata cantik minseok

"gomapta" ujar luhan tanpa suara dan membuat minseok merona sempurna bak buah apel yang sudah matang dan merah menggoda. Terlebih lagi minseok melihat luhan tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan senyum menggoda seperti yang biasa luhan lakukan untuk minseok.

Setelah acara potong kue semua nampak asik menikmati cake masing-masing walaupun awalnya kai menolak untuk memakannya. Tapi karena godaan dari N pria itu akhirnya memakan cakenya juga.

"em.. bolehkah aku mengambil foto sebagai kenang-kenangan?" Tanya minseok di sela obrolan mereka

"silahkan saja minseok" kris tersenyum lembut ke arah minseok yang melojak senang dengan kamera ditangannya.

Dengan semangat di ambilnya foto tiap anggota keluarga. Ada foto kyungsoo dan N yang sedang menatap minseok dengan senyum lembut mereka. Tak lupa kedipan genit N yang akan selalu hadir untuk menggoda minseok. Kris yang disibukkan dengan celotehan mark dan lay yang menatap datar pada kamera. Suho yang juga tersenyum ramah pada minseok. Kai yang juga menatap minseok dengan wajah merajuknya. Chanyeol dan tao yang juga tersenyum lembut pada kamera atau pada minseok?. Dan luhan yang dengan terang-terangan mengedip genit pada minseok yang lagi-lagi merona dan salah tingkah.

Ternyata minseokpun tak kebal dengan pesona seorang bad boy setingkat luhan. Dengan cepat di alihkan perhatiannya dari luhan yang lagi-lagi menyeringai dengan menyebalkannya pada minseok. Hilang sudah sikap manisnya tadi digantikan luhan yang jahil dan menyebalkan.

"kau melakukannya dengan baik seokie" bisik chanyeol pelan dan membuat minseok menatap chanyeol meminta penjelasan,"kau lihat wajah bahagia semuanya. Itu semua berkat cake buatanmu dan juga kehadiranmu. Kau memberi kesan positif pada keluarga ini. Kami menjadi satu kembali dan tidak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing lagi." jelas chanyeol dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya dan itu entah mengapa membuat minseok merasa sedikit berdebar dan salah tingkah

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" tanggap minseok cepat dan berimbas belaian sayang pada surai coklat madunya

"aku baru sadar minseok mengganti gaya rambutnya" celetuk kris tiba-tiba dan semua mata sekarang terarah pada minseok yang nampak salah tingkah

"kak tao yang menggantinya tadi" jawab minseok sembari melirik tao yang tersenyum ke arah minseok

"kau terlihat lebih manis dengan rambut barumu" puji suho dan diangguki oleh yang lainnya

"terima kasih.." minseok tersenyum senang dan membuat semuanya seketika terpaku.

Tersihir dengan senyum manis yang membuat wajah minseok berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya.

"ah… kakak manis sekali!" pekik mark heboh dan membuat minseok salah tingkah

"ngomong-ngomong kemana bocah sok sibuk itu?. Bukannya seharusnya di sudah di rumah sekarang?"

"siapa maksutmu yeol?" Tanya suho penasaran

"si idol kita"

"ah.. aku lupa. Chen bilang ia tak bisa ikut berkumpul dengan kita karena ada pekerjaan mendadak" ujar minseok tak enak hati karena melupakan pesan chen padanya tadi siang

"kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya kai penasaran

"kemarin dan tadi siang" jawab minseok cepat

"oh.. biarkan saja kalau begitu. Tak heran jika ia tak bisa datang" cetus kyungsoo dan di angguki oleh yang lainnya.

Dan setelah itu mereka kembali disibukkan dengan pesta mereka. Keluarga yang bahagia dan ramai itu memberikan rasa hangat pada diri minseok. Ia tak akan pernah menyesal masuk ke dalam keluarga besar ini. Keluarga barunya dengan segudang kejadian mengejutkan yang nantinya akan minseok alami dikemudian hari.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Ahahha… apa ini. Kenapa aku buat ff kayak gini. Luhan aku buat melenceng banget dari karakter aslinya di tu anime. Tapi yang lainnya nggak berbeda jauh kok. Cuma beberapa seting yang aku ganti biar nggak sama banget ama animenya.

Buat yang udah review… makasih reviewnya.. ^^.

Moga aja ni ff nggak buat kalian bosen bacanya karena aku buat ffnya jadi absurt gini.


End file.
